Touch screen devices that allow direct interaction with displays are becoming increasingly prevalent in the marketplace. One type of touch screen is called a “touch table” as the display is horizontal, allowing objects to be placed on it, similar to any table or counter-top. Touch-sensitive devices may detect the presence and position of finger-based or object-based input, enabling the possibility of new ways to interact with electronic devices, or for electronic devices to interact with each other.
The popularity of recent, small-scale touch screen devices, such as iPad® from APPLE®, means that touch screen devices may be found among many schools and family households, and the penetration of larger touch screen systems in the marketplace is expected to increase.